


writing our stories as we climb

by pagsywagsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Merlin (TV), Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Rating May Change, less than 1k each, multi-fandom - Freeform, please check each chapter for the rating thanks!, prompted drabbles, this is just a place for little ideas that i can't get out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: chapter 1: Ruri/Chiyo (Big Windup!) [G]chapter 2: SuA/Siyeon (Dreamcatcher) [G]chapter 3: Merlin/Arthur (Merlin) [G]chapter 4: Nao & Taiyou (Daiya) [G]
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Matsubara Nao & Mukai Taiyou, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mihashi Ruri/Shinooka Chiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Ruri/Chiyo (big windup!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rating: General)
> 
> Ruri just wants to show Chiyo the meteor shower... at 3 am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Meteor Shower](https://starry-night-prompts.tumblr.com/post/643327732491649024/one-word-prompt-3)

The grass was almost soft beneath her hands as she lounged in the afternoon sun as a gentle breeze caressed her skin. It was a beautiful day - calm and serene - and she enjoyed the sweet smell of wildflowers lingering in the air. Closing her eyes, she simply soaked in the warmth until the ground began shaking with tremendous force. 

_“Chiyo!”_

With a start, her eyes flew open. The world around her was dark until they adjusted and she noticed the faint light from a phone. A hand gently shook her shoulder - so that was the earthquake in her dream - and her girlfriend harshly whispered her name once more.

“Ruri?” she slurred as her mind slowly woke and her eyes strained to focus on Ruri’s face, which was much too close to her own. “What are you doing up?” she asked, glancing at the time on the phone. “It’s 3 am. Come back to sleep.”

She wrapped her arms around Ruri’s neck but she was too tired to pull Ruri back to bed and simply hung there in her half-asleep state of mind. Ruri chuckled and before Chiyo could wrap her mind around what was happening, she was being lifted to her feet and a jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

“Trust me,” Ruri whispered but Chiyo could hear the undertones of excitement. “You’re going to love this.”

With eyes half-closed, Chiyo let Ruri guide her through their apartment and out the door. “No, it’s cold,” Chiyo whined. The winter air pierced through her pajamas and jacket, forcing shiver after shiver to course through her body. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Again, Ruri chuckled. “Come on, Chiyo,” Ruri coaxed. Her hands rubbed soothingly along the length of Chiyo’s arms. “Open your eyes.”

Chiyo listened, squinting her eyes against the bitterly cold evening air. All she saw was the usual view from their apartment complex except tinted with shadows and the occasional street lamp shedding light along the road. Then she felt Ruri’s fingers under her chin, tilting her head up, up, up.

Chiyo gasped and her eyes widened as she caught sight of something in the sky. It had happened in the blink of an eye that she wasn’t sure if it had really happened at all. But then she saw another and another! 

Arms wrapped around Chiyo’s waist, pulling her back into Ruri's warmth. “Pretty, right?” Ruri whispered into her ear.

Three more streaks of light passed across the sky, fleeting yet beautiful. Chiyo couldn’t take her eyes away in case she missed any more of the falling stars. “A meteor shower,” she whispered, leaning further into Ruri. “I’ll forgive you for waking me up this time.”

Ruri giggled and pressed a kiss to the shell of Chiyo’s ears. “I thought you might like it.”

Liking it was an understatement. Chiyo hadn’t seen a meteor shower since she was a little girl. 


	2. sua/siyeon (dreamcatcher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rating: General)
> 
> The two of them stood, transfixed by the wintery sight. The large snowflakes were beautiful, magical even, as they silently fell. It was as though a quiet hush had fallen over the world, leaving this little moment for Siyeon and Bora to enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Write a piece about the first snowfall of the year](https://dropkickwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/636412518408044544/write-a-piece-about-the-first-snowfall-of-the-year)

It was like something out of a fairytale. The evening sky was black - covered with thick clouds that promised a storm. The night was lit by beauty advertisements and street lights, piercing the dark with their neon and golden lights. The air was frigid and the wind held a sharp bite that nipped at her face.

There were so few souls wandering the sidewalks that it gave Siyeon a sense of privacy. Even bundled in her winter coat, she could still feel the winter air and with each breath, she felt the cold burn her throat and lungs. She didn’t want to be out there, but Bora had _insisted_ on taking a walk.

If she was being honest with herself, Siyeon didn’t mind so long as Bora’s hand remained intertwined with hers. Secretly, Siyeon would let Bora drag her anywhere if it meant small quiet moments like this.

“Why are we out here again?” Siyeon asked when the wind picked up, making her bury her face in her scarf.

“You’ll see,” was the answer Bora gave her.

Wonderful, Siyeon thought but smiled when Bora hugged her arm, pulling her closer.

Bora was barely recognizable in her hat and scarf. The majority of her facial features were hidden beneath the items, but Siyeon could still see the merriment and joy in her dark eyes. Beautiful, Siyeon thought.

Lost in her own mind, Siyeon hadn’t noticed that Bora had stopped walking until she was jerked back by Bora’s strong hold. “Bora? What’s wrong?”

When Siyeon looked back, she noticed Bora looking up at the sky with wide eyes. That’s when Siyeon saw them - little snowflakes floating to the ground. She gasped, her breath briefly obscuring the snowfall in a puff of white.

The two of them stood, transfixed by the wintery sight. The large snowflakes were beautiful, magical even, as they silently fell. It was as though a quiet hush had fallen over the world, leaving this little moment for Siyeon and Bora to enjoy. 

Unexpected, Siyeon thought, but maybe not as Bora gave a little shout of joy and ran ahead of Siyeon, laughing loudly. “I knew it felt like snow,” she called happily.

Siyeon chuckled as she watched Bora twirl around with her arms outstretched. Little flecks of snow caught in her dark hair, hanging on for dear life before melting away into nothing. Bora smiled as she stuck out her tongue, attempting and failing to catch the snowflakes as they fell.

Smiling, Siyeon shook her head fondly. As much as she disliked the cold, she had always found the snow beautiful. But as Bora turned to her with a flushed face and hand outstretched for Siyeon to take, Siyeon had to admit that the person in front of her was even more beautiful than the snow.


	3. Merlin/Arthur (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rating: G)
> 
> “Do me a favour,” Merlin began as he shouldered his bag, “and don’t start a war while I’m gone.”
> 
> Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m not an imbecile, Merlin,” he scoffed, pushing away from the doorframe he leaned against. “I think I know how to rule a kingdom without going to war every five seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ["Do me a favour and don't start a war while I'm gone."](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/190368854063/prompt-493)

“Do me a favour,” Merlin began as he shouldered his bag, “and don’t start a war while I’m gone.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m not an imbecile, Merlin,” he scoffed, pushing away from the doorframe he leaned against. “I think I know how to rule a kingdom without going to war every five seconds.”

Could have fooled me, Merlin silently retorted. The corners of his lips upturned at the thought

“‘Course not,” Merlin grinned, “you don’t even _need_ five seconds.” Merlin just narrowly dodged a shoe thrown in his direction, but it didn’t wipe the mischievous grin from his face. “You sure you’ll be alright without me here?” he asked, voice taking on a more serious tone. 

“I think I can handle being without you for a few days.” Merlin gave Arthur a look of disbelief that Arthur definitely didn’t appreciate if his scowl was anything to go by. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking  _ you _ if  _ you’ll  _ be alright?”

Merlin smoothed the wrinkles in his tunic just to give his hands something to do. “Worried about me sire?” he couldn’t help but tease. 

“Oh, shut up.” Arthur gave Merlin a small shove but it was more playful than anything. “Who’d be worried about you anyway?”

“Loads of people!” Merlin protested, but Arthur gave him an unimpressed look. Merlin was pretty sure he was staring right at one of those people. 

A bell tolled somewhere in the distance and Merlin knew he had to go. “Well, that’s my cue.” He opened the door but paused. Turning back, he found Arthur’s eyes on him. “You know,” he began, knowing full well he was pushing his luck, “if someone  _ were _ worried about me, they should know that Gwaine is accompanying me. I definitely won’t be in danger and a certain royal prat shouldn’t do something idiotic like leave Camelot to check on me.”

He narrowly dodged the other shoe as he ducked around the door and ran down the hall. “Merlin! Get back here!” He heard Arthur shout. 

“Sorry! Can’t sire!” He called over his shoulder. “Gwaine will be waiting for me!” Oh, Merlin was so screwed when he got back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this one half asleep last night so who knows what it looks like.


	4. Matsubara Nao & Mukai Taiyou (daiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rating: General)
> 
> “That was so stupid.”
> 
> “And also kinda cool, right?”
> 
> “No. Just stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/624553815079796737/prompt-534)

Nao stared at his friend for a long moment as he attempted to process the story he’d just been told. The only problem was that he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “That was so stupid,” he decided with a sigh. 

Taiyou seemed unperturbed by his statement. “And also kinda cool, right?” Taiyou pressed him for validation and Nao couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“No,” Nao stated as he closed his notebook. “Just stupid.” 

“Nao,” Taiyou whined. Nao ignored him, pulling his notebook out of Taiyou’s reach when the younger tried to grab it to gain Nao's attention. “Come on, this isn’t fair!”

Shoving his notebook into his bag, Nao leveled Taiyou with a stare. “What isn’t?”

Taiyou narrowed his eyes as he pressed his hands flat against the table. “You’re ignoring me for no reason,” he mumbled, bottom lip jutting out to form a small pout. 

“Maybe I’m ignoring you because  _ you  _ got your  _ crush _ a  _ rabbit _ for his  _ birthday _ ,” Nao said, emphasizing the reasons why Taiyou’s story was indeed stupid. 

Either Taiyou didn’t grasp what Nao was saying or he just didn’t care because Taiyou grinned brightly at him. “Because Inui-san likes rabbits!”

“Taiyou,” Nao said in exasperation, “the two of you aren’t even dating and you bought the guy a  _ living thing _ .”

“So?” 

Taiyou’s confusion told Nao that his friend didn’t see a problem with it. Idiot, he thought with a sigh. “I’m leaving,” Nao stated as he slung his bag over the back of his wheelchair. 

“Wait!” He heard Taiyou call out as he pushed himself away from the table and toward the library’s exit. “Nao! Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: pagsywagsy  
> Tumblr: pagsys-writings


End file.
